My Immortal
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: All he has now are the memories of her when she was here with him.... (First half of song, second half still in work)


...::Disclaimer::... Hello, I'm Usagi Maxwell and I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or the song My Immortal by Evanescence. I do own the story idea but I'm not making  
money off it. So don't sue me. I'll you'll get is some ABC gum and a  
toothbrush.  
DreamPixy1@AOL.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He stood at the front, as everyone watched the woman walking towards him. He stood there; bleeding out of one eye, arm broken, cuts all over. She stopped right in front of him.  
"Once again, you have to make a scene. Now look, the school is missing one side, your arm is broken again, and I have to go explain this to the headmaster."  
He laughed and pointed to the man standing next to him "It's all his fault. He told me too."  
"Oh, so you're going to blame Heero for all of this when it was your Gundam that blow up. You didn't have to hit that big, red bottom." He laughed some more. Heero wasn't in any better shape. "Alright, go get some aid for your bumps. I'll have to go explain this now." She turned and walked through the rumble. He could hear her muttering under her breath. He turned to Heero but Heero had already turned to leave. A van pulled up and they got in.  
After getting all patched up he went to this room to rest. The happy- go-lucky face disappeared. A sigh escaped his now thin lips. He had almost died today but he didn't care. Nothing really matters anymore, now that 'she' was out of this life.  
Heero had Relena to go home to. Quatre had a 'mystery date' tonight. Trowa had the circus. WuFei, he never knew where he went to. But he had no one.  
  
~ I'm so tired of being here ~  
  
He laid down on his bed. It still smelled of her. He didn't want to hurt her so he made her go. He pushed her away. Now he wish he hadn't.  
  
~ Suppressed by all my childish fears ~  
  
He still remembered that day. Time. Date. What he had wore. What she was wearing. The smells.  
  
It was July 4th and they had gone to New York City in the United States to see the fireworks. It was getting time for them to go off. She was wearing her new dress. The one that made her blue eyes stand out. He loved it because it was short and showed off her great legs. He smiled at that thought. He wore her favorite pair of pants on him. She said it was because it showed off his "nice ass". They found a hill over looking the bay and stayed there till the last firework was done. It was such a lovely night, that they had decided to walk back to the hotel instead of a taxi. It wasn't that far of a walk. He never knew this would be the last time they would see each other. As they walked, a man followed them. Waiting for the right time. He jumped them from behind. Taking her away.  
"Let go of her!" He grabbed for his gun.  
"Now why should I? Just because you have a gun? I told you Usako that I would come back for you." He smelled her hair as she screamed. "You still smell the same."  
"Let go of me you bastard!!" she yelled, kicking him in the leg. He let go just long enough for her to get back to Duo's waiting arms. Duo pointed his gun at the man.  
"Leave us be. Then I don't have to shoot you dead."  
"Mamoru please, just leave me be. I was never happy with you."  
"You were too happy. Happy enough to have my child. Which you abandon by coming to this world."  
Those words made Duo gasp. A child. Usagi had a child. He turned to her.  
"You have a kid? Why didn't you tell me?"  
She could see pain start to grow in his eyes. "I was going to but... it's hard to tell people that I have a daughter in another time and world. "She moved in to hug him but he backed away.  
"You should be with your daughter. Not here with me. Please go back Usagi. Be with your kid. She needs you more then I'll ever need you." Duo didn't look at her as the words leak out of his month. But he could feel that last phrase killed her soul.  
  
~ And if you have to leave ~  
  
She grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her. He fought the tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.  
"I will always love you Duo Maxwell. Please, never forget that. One day I will be back, with my daughter. We will be a family together." She let go and turned to Mamoru. "Lets go. Chibi-Usa is waiting."  
  
~ I wish that you would just leave ~  
  
He watched her enter a portal. When it was gone, he walked back to the hotel alone. When he got back to the base, everyone wanted to know where Usagi was. All he said was that she went back home. Her time here was over and done.  
  
~ Cause your presence still lingers here ~  
  
Now he lay on the bed they had shared at the base. Her smell was still fresh those she had been gone for over a year now. A picture sat on his desk. It was taken at a bar they had gone to one night. Both of them were drunk and making out. He got up and looked at it closely. He was so happy then. But now...  
  
~And it won't leave me alone ~  
  
He just wanted the memories gone from his mind.  
He thrown the picture to the ground and let the glass shatter everywhere. He fell to his knees. He looked at his hands. They still had scars from the time when she came back...  
  
It had been weeks since she left and he tried to forget her. But it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. But he managed to go from day to day with a smile on his face.  
Then one day he saw a woman waiting for him by his car. He could tell who it was. Joy and angry filled his heart. She wasn't support to be here. She was to be back in her own time with her daughter. He walked up to her.  
"Why did you come back? You're support to be back with your daughter." He said, quietly.  
"I told you I would be back and we would be a family." She said, moving back the coat she was wearing to reveal a baby girl in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled.  
He was surprised to see the child and then smiled. He took the baby girl.  
"I'm going to love you," he said "I'm going to love you like you were my own to began with. I will never let harm come to you." The little girl looked up at him with big blue eyes and giggled. Then he could hear footsteps from behind. When he turned to see who it was, gunshots went off. Usagi screamed then went silent. As did her daughter. Duo remained unharmed. The gunman had disappeared.  
  
He woke in a cold sweat moments after he had stood in a pool of blood that belong to Usagi and her child. He got up and went to wash off his face. In the mirror he looked at himself and realized that the gunman was he. In his dream he had shot Usagi and her child in order to forget them in real life. He couldn't take that thought. In raged, he met the mirror with his fists repeatedly. He had only stop when someone had come in his room and grabbed him from behind. He never saw how bad his fists had got till they were getting patched up.  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal ~  
  
Now he was sitting in the middle of his room, starring at these scars. Pain still ripped through them. As if it had just happened yesterday.  
  
~ This pain is just too real ~  
~ There's just too much that time cannot erase ~  
  
The doctors told him that it wouldn't hurt after three weeks went by. But it had been a year and the pain still was there. Fresh as ever.  
  
More memories stred in his head.  
  
First time he had meet her she tripped and fell. Cutting open her knee. He laughed when she started trying not to cry in front of him. He had a first aid kit in his car so he doctored her up. He pulled out a hackie from his pocket and handed it to her. She wiped away her tears and handed him back his hackie.  
  
~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears ~  
  
"No you keep it. Duo Maxwell is my name." He held out his hand, which she took and shook.  
"Tsukino Usagi is my name." She smiled as she put the hackie in her pocket.  
"Awe, so you're Japanese. That's cool. So what brings you to France?"  
"Business, and you?" Duo closed up his car and walked with her to a park bench.  
"Same. Here with anyone? Or on your own?" he asked as the sat down.  
"What do you want to know? Are you trying to hit on me?" she gave him a sly look.  
But before he could answer, usagi let out a blood curtly scream. When he saw why, it was hard to hold back from laughing. A spider had fallen from the tree over them and landed on her lap. He picked up the spider and let it off on the ground were it run away into the grass.  
  
~ When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears ~  
  
He knew, as did she, that this was going to be more then a friendship from that day on.  
  
~ And I held your hand through all of these years ~  
  
He just wanted her back so bad. She was the only person who ever got to him in a way that even made him wonder how. They had done a lot together in the short time she was here. Now he just lay there and didn't know what to do. The scars on his hands just reminded him of his dream. He's room smelled of her. He had to get away. The other gundam pilots could live without him for a while. Its not like anyone was really trying to take over at this time.  
He got up off the floor and pulled out his duffle bag from beneath. He opened and started filling it with clothes, weapons, and bathroom care stuff. He looked around his room to see if he got all he need. He looked towards his desk. There sat the picture of him and Usagi. He held a faint smile then turned away and walked out.  
~ But you still have all of me ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 


End file.
